Power
Powers are magical traits of a magical person. They are a biological part that predominantly resides in the blood. A power can manifest itself in several ways: at birth, on puberty, with anger, fear, etc. There's not good powers or evil powers. It depends on how they are used. Over centuries some powers have been associated with good or evil, but only its owner can decide whether he or she wants to use them for good or evil purposes. Mortals are not meant to have powers since it can be very dangerous for them. They could become confused, then frightened, paranoid, violent, and demonic, and will ultimately die unless the powers are withdrawn. Powers can be stolen. This is a common goal for warlocks and Demons. This can be accomplished by using a lethal power, an athame, after which they absorb the powers. Spells and Potions are also a common method to steal powers. Powers can also be bound, whether the owner wants it or not. Categories Active Powers Offensive Attacking and vanquishing or killing other beings. * Telekinesis * Molecular Combustion * Fireballs * Energy Balls * Telekinetic Orbing * Pyrokinesis * Psychokinesis Defensive Defending oneself and others from harm or detection. * Deflection * Molecular Immobilization * Invisibility Supportive Powers not usable in battle, but otherwise useful. * Premonition * Astral Projection * Empathy * Telepathy * Healing * Mind Manipulation Transportation Transport oneself and others from one place to another. * Flight * Levitation * Floating * Hovering * Time Travel Teleportation Teleportation through space, time or planes. * Orbing * Beaming * Glistening * Blinking * Shimmering * Flaming * Smoking * Portal Creation * Fading Passive Passive Powers Automatic powers that are always in effect and cannot be controlled. * Immortality * Immunity * Invincibility * High Resistance Basic Powers * Spell Casting * Potion Making * Scrying * Mediumship Notes & Trivia * A demon can steal a witch's powers by using an athame. * A witch can bind another witch's powers with a spell or potion. * The Charmed Ones are the only beings to have a "power-connection" ''where they can tap into each one another's powers. For example, (with the Charmed Ones) when Paige was unable to speak and had to orb Wyatt to her, away from the Crone, Piper and Phoebe touched her arms and called out for Wyatt; activating Paige's power to telekinetically orb Wyatt to her; * When a witch is pregnant, it is important for them to train their powers. As a witch's powers are linked to their emotions and a pregnant woman can be emotional; and end up tapping into the baby's powers. * Certain artifacts can contain powers as well, but it is because a spell or charm has been placed upon them. E.g. A power sucking athame can take away a witch's power, because it is cursed. * Certain beings are named specifically for the power they naturally possess, even if that power isn't necessarily exclusive to them: ** ''Shapeshifters have Shapeshifting ** Empaths have Empathy ** Firestarters have Pyrokinesis ** The Water Demon has Hydrokinesis ** The Shocker Demon has Electrokinesis Category:BLESSED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Powers Category:Neutral Powers Category:Neutral Magic